The Knockout
by daisherz365
Summary: AU An order from the head of the Holmes family causes for Sherlock to stop his dangerous life inside the boxing ring. He has thought of refusing but is brought back to reality at the mention of the young woman who makes sure he's back to prestine condition each time. Sherlolly
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Knockout**

**Fandom: BBC's Sherlock**

**Pairing: Sherlolly, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper**

**Synopsis: AU An order from the head of the Holmes family causes for Sherlock to stop his dangerous life inside the boxing ring. He has thought of refusing but is brought back to reality at the mention of the young woman who makes sure he's back to pristine condition each time. It's time to leave this behind. That doesn't mean he can let everything go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot. So no, I can't make this pairing happen though I wish Mofftiss would make it canon! I hope you enjoy it. (P.S. may add more later if anyone would like to see more.)**

It was never easy to watch a fight between two people. If it was just a screaming match that was easier, but this had never been that. Two men surrounded by the circumference of people shouting for both to be the victor. Only one could truly win. That's the way this "sport" worked.

She always watched the matches. It was not because she was bored or that she had even had to. It was because it fascinated her how each mark turned out after it was all said and done. She was the one who fixed it for one of them each time. At least it had been the same person.

It hadn't always been this way, however. Molly Hooper found herself remembering that more today than ever. Tonight was a special night. A night that was not to be forgotten. It was the final night where she would be doing this. Cleaning up after he won once again. He always managed to do that. She had called him Mister Holmes, though she knew his name. Everyone knew his name. She just happened to work for his family and she hadn't deemed it appropriate to call him by his first name.

Courteousy was one of the things her father had taught her when he was still among the living. It had been planted in her head at a young age. She was almost legally an adult. The following month she would be. It was something to be excited about to most. However, Molly was just grateful to be able to do something she's been struggling to do for a while now.

Her family isn't close to be among the riches. It would have helped a bit if she was but she never spoke ill of her lack thereof wealth. If anything it made her want to work harder to do what she wished with her life. There had always been a hope from her mother before she left that Molly would make a name for herself in something glamorous. She told her on several times that she "would do".

It left the young girl feeling as if she shouldn't try that route. She would be doomed to failure. Instead she was attempting to enter into a study she held promise in. She wasn't all that talkative anymore. She mostly stayed quiet these days but it was good that it wasn't required for her to speak to many when it came to her job now and what she wanted to do. Pathology was focused on the dead. It was strange that she working with the living now.

It had been a particularly horrible day when she was offered this job. Two years and three days ago exactly...

_Having just left the hospital where her father was being taken care of and getting both bad news and having an unwanted conversation with her mother about her life choices thus far Molly wasn't really in the mood to do anything besides soak in the tub and have a nice cry within the comforts of her bedroom. The doctors had given Molly's father a week and a half at the most._

_She hated that she couldn't just take news as it came no matter how bad it may be. She just wasn't one of those strong people who could do this on her own. That's what life had begun to feel like for her. She was alone and always had been since the day she first begun to comprehend how life worked._

_Molly entered her small flat that she had been moved into upon her father's last stint in the hospital and dropped her things by the door. She slowly found her way to the tattered sofa that a neighbor had given her a few months ago and flopped onto. There was a stench surrounding this area but Molly had long since used spray deodorizers that were to help block these odors. Sometimes they helped, other times not so much. Today was one of those times where it didn't._

_There was a quilt covering most of the furniture and Molly sighed into it as she shut her eyes. This was indeed a bad day but she didn't wish to move from her spot. This would be her bed for a little while, it was nowhere near as comfortable as the small cot in the small room that was used as her living quarters but it would do._

_It couldn't have been more than an hour when Molly found herself jumping awake at the sound of a couple hard raps against the door. She look at the door warily as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't move though her body gave many warning signs that she probably should. That would be best._

_A few more moments where no sound was made then a couple more knocks were heard - once, twice, three times. Molly rolled clumsily off the piece of furniture and straightened herself up before unlatching the locks and cracking the door slightly. She peered through the small crack of visibility and quickly opened it fully upon seeing a man she had never seen before. He was regal in dress and appearance. Compared to him she felt very much underdressed. It was expected of course. "Hello, sir." She spoke quietly._

_"You are Miss Molly Hooper, correct?" It was clear that this man was here for business, it was definite in his tone._

_Molly nodded and confirmed this to be true in a firm yes. "Would you like to come in, sir?"_

_The man nodded before stepping quietly into her flat. As Molly closed the door and locked the bottom lock she noticed the way he looked about her home. It had an underlining of distaste. It made her feel even more inferior than she had been at first upon first appearance._

_"Tea?" She asked as she gestured for him to sit at the wooden table that was tucked in a corner near her kitchenette. There were two chairs stationed right across from each other. He chose the one that had been more used. "Yes, thank you."_

_Molly busied herself with making the tea. Utensils clattered as she assembled everything on a small tray that belonged to her father. Molly always served tea on this platter for him and he asked just yesterday that she take any of the dishes that she needed from the house. He had been made aware by her brother the new situation with Molly being moved out. Her brother himself was living with his bride to be in a house in the nicer side of town._

_Molly never really minded that she wasn't as well liked or successful as her brother but at times she did wonder why that was. She was only now about to begin a new chapter of her life. Having just graduated high school a few weeks ago there was a lot of speculation as to what was next for her._

_She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind as she began finishing the preparations of the tea. There was someone she was to talk with now that needed her full attention, if that wasn't already obvious._

_Molly carefully balanced the tray of teacups as she walked the couple of steps towards the table. She placed each cup down on each own saucer before turning the small boat that had milk in it and the tiny dish that held the sugar cubes. Spoons were next to each cup. Once it was settled in place, Molly pulled the chair that was vacant back eliciting a small screech as the chair was forced out of its usual position._

_She winced as she took her seat and folded her hands into her lap as she glanced at the man in front of her. He still intimated her even when he was doing something normal for anyone in the vicinity of London; having tea. He took a sip of the tea before reaching for a few sugar cubes and mixing the brew in his cup. He tested it again and a faint smile was briefly on his face before noticed Molly staring at him. He quickly went back to business mode speaking hurriedly. "I am here on behalf of the Holmes family. You are aware of whom they are, yes?"_

_"Of course." They were a widely known aristocrat family that were one of the wealthiest groups of people also. "What do they want with me? How did they find me exactly?" These were both good questions, Molly rationalized as she waited for his response. She wrapped her fingers around her small cup and took a sip of it as he spoke._

_"They wish to offer you a small job that they saw would be both good for your skill set as well as it being something that will ease their minds concerning the youngest of the children."_

_"Sherlock Holmes, you mean? What do they require me to do?"_

_"Yes, the younger Mister Holmes has been getting more reckless with his recreational sport of choice and needs a bit of help with cleaning up. They wish for you to tend to his wounds after he finishes his bouts. Also there has been a sum of money they are willing to supply you each month to insure you are able to get into your pathology problem at King's College within a year or two. If you accept, that is of course." He took a small break to take a few more gulps of tea._

_"Why would they help with that? They don't know me."_

_"The Holmes are aware of the fact that their son won't allow anyone to do things for him when they were sent from the official standpoint of being appointed from a higher level. In other words he likes to have people around him that are lesser to his intellect but also a challenge. We researched you and you do have a history with medical situations. Plus you also fit with Sherlock's criteria. Helping you is merely their thanks for keeping their son from death."_

_Molly was silent for the few moments as she thought about this proposition. It would be good but she wasn't stupid, this could be difficult. She wasn't one who could just accept something without knowing everything._

_"Have you approached other's to do this task before?"_

_"Yes, however none could really do their task well. If I remember correctly the last one almost gave him a little too much morphine when he had been a bit of a state that require a bit of immediate operations. Then there was the covert agent who was trying to pull the wools over our eyes. Sherlock solved that bit quickly. You'll do, however."_

_Molly tried not to show that hearing that phrase once again nearly caused her to back down from this. The opportunity was good. She would be doing something in the medical field and would be getting paid to do it. There wasn't much harm, yet._

_"Okay. I'll try my best to help."_

_The man just smiled before thanking Molly for the tea and making his leave. Not before telling her that another surprise would be on its way in a couple of days to help swerve her into the right circle when it came to the job._

His name was Michael, she found out later when he approached her on her second time working with Sherlock Holmes. He seemed more casual then and just a few nights ago when he stopped her on her way out to tell her the unfortunate news that she would no longer be needed. The Holmes' were grateful for all of her service but Sherlock would be exiting the gritty world of boxing for good. Tonight was the last time she would ever probably see him let alone touch him anyway.

Molly smiled from behind a small opening near the locker rooms where all the athletes came to prepare themselves for their brawls. Molly usually didn't watch for more than a few seconds but tonight was a special occasion. She was willing to watch the most of it before retiring back to her station in the more isolated room where she took care of him.

A few time she nearly swore that his eyes had flickered over to the small space where she always stood watching the match. She didn't really believe that entirely however it was a nice thought. She was sure he had been informed of her departure come this night. She wouldn't ask if he had though, she didn't really speak to him apart from asking for him to do things to help her better access to his problem areas that she needed to treat. That was fine.

The match was ending soon, she noticed by the way each of the two men begun to falter a bit in their movements. Both of their body were going to give way soon. It was inevitable, really. The question was: who's would first? That was when it would really end.

Molly didn't stay long enough to see that outcome as she needed to get back to her station. She had to prepare herself again for Sherlock's treatment. It would not be long now.

...

The roar of the crowd soon could be heard from the room where Molly stood next to a bar stool which soon would have an occupant with bruises and blood covering his face. She took a few breaths before hearing the sound of hurried footsteps and loud voices - some ecstatic while others were more stern and annoyed. She turned in time to see Sherlock walking in with Michael near his side and another man whom Molly had been introduced as Sherlock's older brother - Mycroft Holmes. He never really said anything to Molly ever but she had read his body language easy enough to know that he didn't see why she had lasted as long as she had in this position. There was also an underlying of grateful coming off of him that Sherlock was being cared for without any fuss.

He was speaking to Sherlock as he came and sat down on the stool. He tossed the silk robe that was hanging on his form like a cloak, first slipping the hood off before continuing with dropping it to the side. He glanced at her for a moment before speaking to his brother. Mycroft had asked why he needed to overdo it once again in something as mundane as a fist fight.

It was more of a brawl, Molly wished to say but kept quiet as she began to walk around the younger sibling to inspect all of his wound before beginning to treat him. The head wound would need to be dressed first and she used both gauze and alcohol wipes to clean the blood from the side of his head before spraying a little disinfectant on the cut. She told him it might hurt a bit but he didn't say anything instead continuing to look annoyed at his brother as he continued to pester him about things that Sherlock didn't seem to be bothered by at the moment. He did flinch slightly.

Michael intervened soon, only saying that he would have Sherlock home safely within another hour. Mycroft huffed before slowly backing down from another one-sided heated battle with his irresponsible younger brother. Michael soon followed Mycroft out after giving Molly a not so discreet and brief smile of assurance before leaving the duo alone.

...

Sherlock's head was hurting a bit from the successful set of blows that had been landed on his head. However that was nothing compared to the headache he felt he would have later once he finished having another important meeting with his family once he had made it back to home. He didn't want to have to think about it. He didn't have to now however.

He had a little distraction in the form of the petite girl that had been with him for a little over two years now. He could tell you the exact date that she started giving him a bit of comfort after leaving the circle that was used as a stage for the bouts time and time again. This wasn't really necessary. What more caught his eye was the way she seemed to be a bit more careful about treating him tonight. It didn't bother him in the slightest. He never minded her. She never spoke unless she needed him to do something.

He had been told early on in the week during the same discussion when he was "requested" to end his silly time fighting. None of what had been slowly pestering in the back of his mind really bothered him much until he was made to realize that this part of his life had to end, and so some things were changing. He would no longer have this time with her. She would be leaving too.

This irritated him more than he wished to admit. He didn't need people. That's what he had come to tell himself anyway.

He waited until she spoke a simple line that he always heard before she would turn her attention to cleaning up the mess that had come with fixing him. "There. All done." He didn't move immediately as he usually would. He stayed put, opting to watch her do the last few things she needed before taking the few steps she needed to grab her things so she could leave.

However he didn't want her to go. Not yet anyway. He surprised her by reaching over and grabbing her by the wrist and gently pulling her back over to him. "Miss Hooper." He cleared his throat after saying it.

She looked up at him through wide eyes and faltered for a moment before speaking quietly as usual. He didn't think she ever raised her voice ever. "Molly...my name is Molly. Miss Hooper is my mum. Do you need my help anything?"

"I suppose so, Molly." It felt very weird speaking her first name. Whenever he spoke of her the few times he had with his parents it had only been by calling her Miss Hooper as he had just done. He had known her first name though. He too had done a little research on her after the first time she cared for him.

"Yes?" She strayed her eyes away from him but didn't seem to be afraid of him. That was a good thing, he concluded. Many people found him a bit on the scary side. He wasn't entirely sure why.

"This was your last day. You plan to go to King's soon, correct?"

"Yes. Why are you asking?"

"I wish to ask something of you. I noticed you didn't ask how I knew that. Also that you aren't entirely bothered by my companionship. You actually enjoy it for some reason." His face twisted in confusion as he dropped her wrist which he just realized was still within his grasp.

"How would you know that?" She took a small step back and Sherlock stood immediately towering over her. She was much shorter than he was.

"The first few moments we were in the same vicinity your eyes dilated much like now and you were flushed for a moment. You're good at hiding things well. You took tentative steps around me as a way to see what you needed to do but sometimes you would linger a little longer. There are other signs too but they don't exactly matter. You do fancy me."

Molly just stood there not exactly sure if she should respond or not. "Would you consider doing this more often? I am aware you'll be entering a pathology program but you do already have a skill set that has been beneficial to me. It wouldn't be so bad if you stayed would it?"

Molly nearly choked as she spoke a few moments later. "Why?"

That had taken Sherlock by surprise. He didn't expect her to question him. Not that he expected anything from her. She was already so strange to him. "Pardon?"

"Why do you need me to do it? There are more capable people who can do a much better job than me."

"I don't want other people. I am comfortable with you. I want you."

Molly just stared at him for a moment. "You said stay, what did you mean?"

"I might need you at any moment of the day. It'd be easier if you lived closer to me. With me actually."

"You barely know me and you're asking me without your family's knowledge to come live at the mansion. You're insane." Molly said before she could stop herself. She covered her mouth as she muttered several apologizing. She didn't know what had come over her. This was all too much.

Sherlock just grinned at her before taking a step towards her and speaking lowly to her. His eyes never leaving hers. "It's been a little over a year since your father's death and you live on your own. Have actually since a little before I met you. That must be hard to manage with all the utility bills and things like that."

"I manage." She breathed.

"Yes, however like I said this is your last day and I imagine you'll be looking for another job to keep up with the payments. You won't have to worry about that if you accept my offer."

Molly bit her bottom lip as she thought about it carefully. He was right but how much help did he really need now that he wasn't going to do this anymore. More so, she imagined remember a few of the stories Michael had told her over these past couple months.

"Okay."

"Okay? Could you clarify what you mean exactly?" He stepped a little closer, he could practically feel her breathing against his bare skin. He could touch her, if he really wanted to. He did want to, a part of him did anyway.

"I'll stay with you."

"Thank you." He smiled shortly before noticing that Molly was getting a little red in the face again.

"Is there a problem?" He hadn't thought he had done anything problematic as of yet.

"Could you put on a shirt, please?"

He chuckled at her. This would work out fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE KNOCKOUT**

_Hello everyone. There was a bit more of a request for me to continue this and since I had sort of unconsciously plotted out a whole story after the first chapter, here were are with even more. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of it, please? I love hearing from all of you. By the way: I went back to the first chapter and edited it mostly with the grammar and spelling things that I noticed I had slipped up on. I had been using my cell phone to write it at the time so it didn't really surprise me that I made a few mistakes. It should be all fixed up now. Anyway, enjoy! – Day_

_**NOTE: I changed a few things for the sake of storytelling and well this is an AU so isn't that expected? Hope that's alright. Continue. **_

**PART TWO**

There was a certain type of feel to this new environment. Molly had felt it the very second Sherlock guided her into his family's manor. Yes, _**manor**_ that was a much adequate term for this new space of living she found herself in. She did not believe that she belonged here.

If going by the state of her dress, she was holding onto the truth in her bare trembling hands. Sherlock had been so nonchalant about everything. Just walking about, his hands in his trousers as he showed her the ground floor. They were currently in the library - a space Molly felt she could only dream about. She did put her hand out a few times as they walked about the skyscrapers of shelves. There were so many, she had been scared to touch them though.

Only smiling shortly as he glanced her way as they walked deeper into the recesses of this grand room. It seemed like it never would end. She had noticed the ladders of steps that wove around the main area of literature but stuck near her companion. He, although very cryptic in nature was a safety net for her. She had decided this not even an hour ago when he had ushered her into a really regal looking town car.

Sherlock Holmes would be the only person she could trust in this place she was positive.

They were walking through a door now, Sherlock's face had grown a bit less morose as he entered. It was as she trailed behind him she discovered why. This would be one of her safe havens. It was a room dedicated to the research of science and medical knowledge.

If she was drooling, she couldn't bring herself to mind as she walked eagerly along the room. Everything seemed to catch her attention. That was most obvious to Sherlock as he stood near a table that served as a desk. He had to hold back a smile as he observed her - happiness at this room of wonder. He, himself stayed here many days combing through all of the knowledge at hand.

"Is it to your liking, Molly?"

Molly turned as if realizing she wasn't alone for the first time, opened her mouth to reply only for another voice to not reach out for another person had joined the duo. "Hello, dear. I see you've brought a guest with you."

Molly looked down in unease at the way the woman spoke of her in such distaste. It was in her tone if anything. This wasn't going to be a walk in a park, this was clear.

Sherlock's voice was clear and concise as he addressed the other woman. "Hello. Mother. This is Molly and she's going to be staying with us."

Molly tried not to make a reaction to the fact that one she was in the same room as one of the most influential women in the Holmes family (and this world) or that Sherlock was telling her with no argument that she was to be living among them. Instead Molly was trying to find a way to breathe properly as she was clearly being overwhelmed by the situation she was now in the middle of. Even if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. It made her feel nervous and slightly afraid of what was about to happen.

Mummy Holmes spoke again though, and this time it was clear that there was indeed much trouble ahead. "Oh, is that so?"

When in the presence of her own mother Molly would never say anything against her. Here in a room with two who were kin and very alike in appearance and by blood it felt different. There seemed to a bit of a war that she seemed to be recruited on to be a soldier on Sherlock's side. The next words to leave his mouth were simple enough. "Yes, I've already talked to father. He has reserved a room in the west wing for her."

There was much more underlying in the way they both talked. Each with confidence and an arrogance that seemed to just about roll off their shoulders. It reminded her of the looks her mother would shoot her when she opened her mouth to tell her that she was wrong (she was more than once) but it would just send her into her silence. In the face of this battle, she almost wanted to run away. Sherlock's suddenly hold on her wrist made it nearly impossible for her to do that.

He was pulling her out of the room and away from his mother. She had said something else, she had heard it even though she had been a bit distracted by thoughts. "Take her down to Mrs. Hudson. I think Molly will be more comfortable there than up here. If looks are anything to go by."

Molly couldn't exactly stay quiet once they were out of earshot of the older woman. She had to ask him a question. "Is she always like that? I don't mean to offend you but she reminds me of someone."

Sherlock was quick to retort as they began walking side by side, he dropped her wrist and stuffed his hands back into his trousers. "Your mother, you mean. Yes. I suppose she is always like that. If you want the truth she wasn't always so demeaning to people of lesser value. She used to be a commoner…or whatever they used to call normal people who weren't wealthy.

There was a brief pause as they turned around a corner and Sherlock gestured for Molly to go ahead of him down a set of stairs – there were about six small steps. Once they were down to the floor. "I wouldn't like to admit it but she may be right. This area is a bit more like what you're used to. I used to come down all the time when I was a child."

Molly had half a mind to wonder why he felt he had to explain any of this to her. She wasn't really that important. She was merely someone who would be used to help him. He didn't have to talk to her. He had almost gone out of his way not to do that until a few nights ago when she was supposed to be leaving him and the job, she silently added.

Now she was here in the place where he had grew up and she was expected to stay and help him continue to not die as he found another 'sport' to fuel his time with. All the while she was going to be going to school – college for pathology and she would be starting that in a few weeks' time. It was almost something out of a really odd book. These things just didn't happen for someone like her.

They were standing in the midst of chaos now, in a kitchen. It wasn't a lot of space but it seemed as though there was enough for what needed to be done. There was a woman whom was very round and but moved fluidly around the kitchen placing sauces on platters and stirring things in pots. She was aided by two children. One who looked about nine years old and the other in their teens. One boy and one girl. The girl was the eldest and she had a head of brown curls. The boy's hair was pulled back and away from his face. Very long just like his sister. Their eyes were the same vibrant green.

The woman stopped the moment Sherlock stepped into the fold. Molly hung back a little and stood there watching as the two of the interacted. "Mrs. Hudson," He called her as she wiped her hand on the dish towel and circled around the island to come greet him. She wrapped her arms around him in a short embrace. If she had been anyone else, Molly was sure it would have come off as unwanted and awkward. Sherlock had circled his arms around the woman and gave her an affectionate peck on the check before stepping back.

"This is Molly Hooper." He said as he gestured for her to come into the room a bit more. She felt a bit like she was intruding on something but continued on as such until she was standing by him and in front of Mrs. Hudson. The woman beamed as if finally seeing something truly wonderful. "Molly, it's so nice to finally meet you."

There were a few things that caught her eye in the few seconds that happened during this exchange. First, Sherlock suddenly turned a bit red in the face and coughed as if he was uncomfortable. Then there was the word _finally_ which means he had at least spoken about her with this woman before. She decided to not say anything about it at all, instead she just took the woman's extended hand and smiled. "You too."

Sherlock cleared his throat after a moment. "Mother would like her to stay down here…if you have the space. I had a room upstairs for her however, plans changed." There was something more genuine about the way he spoke to this woman in comparison to the tension that was there when talking to his own mother. This was something Molly had already noticed. You don't just hug people and speak willing about affairs that would be deemed more personal to just about anyone, do you?

"We always have the space. I can show her to it. I have a feeling you'll be stuck in a meeting very soon, dear." Sherlock just frowned at that but nodded all the same before peering down at Molly. Completely turn to her as the older woman went back over to the stove where her daughter (she assumed) was stirring something in the pot. He took a step forward until he was pretty much all up in her personal space and even then he placed his hands on her shoulder, it wasn't any kind of normal touch. He was trying to give her some sort of reassurance but the way he looked ready to retreat already with just a few fingers overlapping on each side of her made it clear he didn't do this, ever. She tried not to smile at his discomfort but it was even harder once he began talking to continue his reassurance as if she was afraid.

She wasn't.

"I trust Mrs. Hudson and her family to make sure you're safe. You'll be fine down here." If she didn't know any better he was also trying to tell himself that the last bit was true.

She wouldn't pretend to know anything about how he was or what went through his mind but one thing was clear, he was very wary of her presence. It became more apparent in this place. This new world.

He was doing things he wasn't accustomed to do in the slightest. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to go out of his way to make her feel like she belonged here. She could learn to navigate it all on her own. She had done a good job of that on her own for a couple years now. Being isolated isn't all that new to her. She was used to certain things – sure. She wasn't going to fall apart because one thing didn't fall the way it should have. She could adapt.

He had left her stand there though before she could get a word in edgewise with a promise to see her at dinner. She wasn't entirely sure how that would all work out but nodded before turning to the family who had stopped what they were doing and now were looking at her.

"Hi." She said quietly as they all came round and stood in front of her.

"Welcome to the underground!" said the boy. "I'm Maximus, you can call me Max though. This is my older sister Lilith. We just call her Lily though."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Miss Molly." Lilith said quietly as she twirled a strand of her hair in her hand.

"You don't have to call me Miss. Molly is fine. It's nice to meet all of you. Do you all live down here?" She inquired as Mrs. Hudson whose name was Martha she was informed by the woman herself (she was allowed to call her Martha, if she liked) started to take her away from the kitchen and down the hallway which was narrow by several standards.

"Yes. I was brought in by the Holmes' when I was finishing up my schooling to look after their youngest – Sherlock. I had a husband but he died a few years ago. It's just me and the children since then. The Holmes' are a very kind family under all of this. They just show it in very odd ways. I've learned to just accept it. They've been very understanding about Lilith and Maximus. I probably would have gone long before if they had a problem with them. I love them so very dearly. I do care for Sherlock as well, you should know. He's a very special young man." She smiled as they journeyed to set of doors. She told her that the first two were for the children, and the last on the left was her own. On the left side there were two bathrooms and another bedroom which would belong to her.

"It seems someone has brought your things down here…" Martha's voice trailed off in suspicion. Molly tried not to think anything of it. She hadn't had much to begin with. A duffel of clothes, a box of books, and case for her journals and medical things among until small thing. Not too much.

"This is nice." Molly murmured as she looked about the room. It did remind her a bit of her own home but a bit larger. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a dresser where she had plenty of room for her things, a table with a chair that she could use for a desk. It was all very homey. Very nice, indeed.

There was yelling coming from down the hall. "I should go see what all the fuss is about. Get yourself sorted, I'm sure you're a bit tired so resting would be fine, I'm sure. There really isn't much going on until dinner. I'll be figuring out what we'll be doing for that very soon." She gave her another smiled before leaving her alone in her room, shutting the door on her way out.

Molly sighed as she sat on the bed. This was a bit more than she expected actually. She lay back and shut her eyes temporarily forgetting that she should sort her things and just took a deep breath. This was all very enthralling in a very surreal type of way.

Dinner was in a couple hours she suspected. She wondered what that would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE KNOCKOUT**

_Thanks so much to all of you who have favorited, added this story to your alerts and left me reviews on the second chapter. I really appreciate it so much. You all rock! I hope you enjoy this third chapter. Be sure to let me know what you thought, yeah? Much love, Day_

**PART THREE**

It felt late. That was the first thing Molly thought as she came to. If the darkness in the room was in indication, she had slept much longer than she thought she had. She sat up slowly pressing her hand to her head to move strands of her hair away from her face.

Some sort of fabric fell down off of her shoulder as she shifted around to try to spy anything that looked remotely familiar. There wasn't much that she could see at the moment. She rolled off the bed with a thud and moved cautiously around the room until she came to the switch against the wall near the door.

The lamp that was sitting to her right on the desk illuminated the room when it turned on. That was a weird setup, a light switch turning on a lamp – she usually had to do things manually. There was a clock sitting on the table. It looked like one of those old fashioned ones you saw in the movies. Two pegs on its bottom while the rest of it came up into a spherical and on the top were the little bells that she was sure would make noise if she had set it for a specific time. She hadn't noticed it before she had went to sleep.

There were a few things among the hard surface of the wooden desk. She paid them little mind as she picked up the clock and read the time. It was a little after 12 PM.

She had really slept! She almost tripped over her bag as she turned to the door to open it. It was as she was doing that did she notice the plate which she almost missed on the corner of the desk. It was covered up by a piece of paper or maybe it was napkin.

Molly reached for it and picked it up. It was a nap but it had something smudged on it with a marker, possibly. She turned it around to see that it had a more curvy penmanship to it. A woman's handwriting or a young girl's.

She read the short note slowly, her mind was still a little foggy from just waking up. It was from Lilith and the boy – Maximus. _Sherlock thought you should sleep more, we brought you this little snack just in case you woke up later and was hungry. Bon appetite. - Max & Lilith_

Molly smiled at how sweet the children were to someone who they had only just met. She read the note once more and realized that maybe Sherlock might have influenced them to let her be. She didn't like to think that he might have encouraged them to bring her this but it was a nice gesture all the same.

She pulled out the chair and sat down on it so that she wouldn't have to stand as she consume the round pastry that was covered in powdered sugar. The outside was flaky where the inside oozed out a little form of sauce. It could have been jam or jelly or maybe some sort of syrup. It tasted delicious. It reminded her of the cream puffs her brother would get her to make sometimes.

She planned to thank the two of them for their thoughtfulness later on when they were sure to be up. She wiped her mouth on the napkin before turning back to the room.

It didn't take long for her to spot the piece that had been wrapped around her when she was still in the bed. It was a yellow and blue striped throw. Someone must have brought it to her when they discovered her still sleeping away. She folded it and put it at the edge of her bed before deciding that she might as well go on and unpack her things into the dresser.

It took her a few minutes to do that. There really wasn't all that much. She placed her journals on the desk next to the dictionaries that had already been there. She took a look at a few of the books that were stationed against the wall between the lamp and the end of the desk. They were mostly books she remembered she would be needing for her introduction to anatomy course. She decided to not make a big deal that someone had went out of their way to make sure she at least was prepared for one of the three courses she would be starting very soon.

They had the means to do things like that, she reminded herself as she picked up the larger of the books and traveled back over to the bed and plopped down against it. She opened it and began to go through it. It was a good way to pass time seeing as she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon.

She often did this back in her flat. Sometimes she stayed up for entire days when there wasn't any work for her to do. She just couldn't get to sleep. Reading was a way of lulling her mind into a state of focus. She enjoyed it until she eventually ended up falling asleep.

She was entering the second unit of her text when she noticed there was a bit more light coming from the hallway and then there was noise coming from outside. The children were up, now. When the sound of Martha Hudson's voice came she knew that maybe she should go out to greet them. She folded the page she was on and moved towards her dresser to change into some clean clothes. She probably should have showered but she hadn't known where it was down here and didn't want to disturb and of them from their slumber.

Shortly after dressing she exited the room and made her way through the hallway towards the kitchen where everyone was gathered. It took her a moment to realize that they were about to leave to go somewhere. They looked dressed that way. Lilith's hair was tied back against her neck and a summer dress adorned her form. Max's hair was covered by a hat and he had on a pair of cream colored slacks with a light blue button down – the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow as he ate. She was surprised to see the suspenders he had on but smiled at how adorable he looked in his getup.

Her gaze moved over to Martha just as the woman's eyes spotted her in the doorway. "Hello, dear. We missed you at dinner last night. I was going to wake you but you looked peaceful and Sherlock had come down to get you but then told me to just let you sleep. Come, you can join us if you like."

Molly slowly circled the island where everyone was standing. "You're going out?" Molly asked as she accepted the plate that had eggs and sausage on it with a small bowl of cut up fruit.

"Oh yes, Sundays are our family outing day. Before my husband's passing we used to take a stroll about town and catch a matinee if we could." She took a sip of her orange juice and Molly noticed that each of them had a different beverage to drink. Lilith had milk, Max had water and their mother had the juice, obviously.

"That's sweet. Sundays are usually the day I visit my dad. He's in the hospital." Molly told them. A silence grew over them after that. It made her wonder if she should have mentioned that at all. They were without a father figure and husband. She still had her dad at the moment. That couldn't have been a very nice reminder, especially after Martha's comment about it being the day that they usually did thing with her husband.

She reluctantly went back to eating.

"I'm sure Sherlock wouldn't mind getting a car for you so that you can go visit him. Family is important to him even if he doesn't show it to people much. As a boy he was much more exuberant about them. I suppose as he's grown up he's been forced to see the world through much different eyes and it's changed his perspective."

Molly hesitated for a second before deciding to ask the question that had been running all through her head ever since first being introduced to this family. "I'm a little curious, Martha. How young was Sherlock when you first started here?"

Martha laughed as if knowing what she really was asking. "I was his nanny since he was two. A terrible two as they say. He's wasn't nearly as bad as some of the other children I've had to deal with. Max was much worse." She admitted to her.

"Hey!" Max shouted in protest. Molly giggled as she saw the pout forming on his face.

"It's true." Lilith nodded as she took a bite out of a strawberry.

"Not you too!" He grumbled as he pushed his hat down onto this face trying to hide his annoyed expression from their view. All of them just stared at him amused.

Soon all laughter simmered as a man came rushing down the steps to all of them. "Miss Hooper your presence has been requested in the main office on the second floor."

Just as quickly as the man appeared he was out of dodge. Being the bearer of unwelcomed news was never received with open arms. "Uh oh." Max said quietly as he started pacing behind his older sister.

"What?" Molly asked looking at the worry on the young man's face.

"It's never good when someone is called in that office. I've been there a few times myself unfortunately." Lilith piped up with a bit of a faraway gaze on her face, she was remembering all of it Molly figured.

"Shush you two. Don't go scaring Molly. It's just Mr. & Mrs. Holmes office. It's actually the mister's more the missus. I'm not sure which one is sending for you. As someone who has served her for more than a decade I can tell you that you shouldn't be worried too much. I'm sure it's just a formal meeting to welcome you and make sure you know certain things that weren't addressed yesterday before you were knocked out for the count."

Molly wore a wary expression her face as she finished eating the small cup of pineapple and strawberries. It all sounded very ominous in her opinion. She had already met Mrs. Holmes and she didn't particularly feel very welcome by her. The way Sherlock had whisked her out of her presence gave her a bit more than enough evidence that she didn't want to be in the same vicinity as the woman if she didn't need to.

She had been summoned to go up there now, however. She couldn't decline the invitation. It was expected of her to go up there.

"Should I talk to Sherlock to see if he could intercede the meeting?" Lilith asked. Molly wasn't sure which one of them she was talking to more – her or Martha.

"No." Both women stated at the same time. "This is something I have to do. I can't just stay here where it's safe. You all are very nice. I think I need to do this. I'm not afraid of anything, really. I haven't done anything that could mean I was leaving now. I just arrived at all. Best to make my appearance a good one, don't you think?"

She downed the rest of her water before nodding. Yes, she had to go up there on her own and meet the two heads of this rather large home. It would be stupid of her to wish that it was the man of the house only, she hadn't met him.

"Enjoy your outing." She smiled at them before heading up the few steps that led to the upper level. This would go swimmingly, she hoped.

She took the large staircase up to the second floor slowly. There were a few workers who she hadn't seen before who had stopped upon her appearance and started to look at her as she ascended the staircase but she tried not to pay them much attention. They were just curious. Everyone was so curious.

She was almost down the hall when she saw him. _Sherlock. _

He was just coming out of a doorway and he spotted her and seemed to take a double take at her before she was greeted by the same man who had come down to tell her about her meeting with the head of the family. She let him guide her into the door to her right before Sherlock could open his mouth to say anything to her.

That didn't make her feel any better but this was required, wasn't it.

Here goes nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE KNOCKOUT**

_You all are so amazing. It's so awesome to hear how excited you are about these updates as I am when I'm writing 'em. I hope you enjoy the new installment._

_OH WAIT. Before you read, I was asked by __**Kathmak**__ whether or not this fic was set in the early bit of the 20th century. I was stumped by this question until I read back what had already been written and I think it could be if you look really hard but it wasn't my intention to set it in any era, really. The idea was supposed to be a one-off originally, remember. I might have unconsciously done it. Anyway I hope you like it regardless. I do have much fun writing this. It just flows pretty well for me. _

_ONE MORE THING. I noticed while I was almost done writing this update that I made a pretty monumental mistake in a previous chapter that flowed into this one as well. In the first chapter it was mentioned that Molly's dad had died. Considering that I mentioned that Molly would be visiting her dad at the hospital in the previous chapter, I'm going to have to go back and correct that. Her dad isn't dead, yet. Sorry about that guys. I'll go back and make sure that's fixed shortly._

_Let me know what you think. I'll see you soon! much love – Day_

**PART FOUR**

Molly stumbled out of the door with a weird haze falling over her thoughts after all of the things that had happened. Sherlock Holmes stood before her with a strange look of conflict on his face. Had he stayed out here the whole time she had been inside talking to certain members of his family? If he had, then why?

There was a huge part of Molly that had been slowly cataloguing the small gestures he did for her since he asked her to come live with him and his family ultimately. She never wanted to forget any of the human things he did when it came to her because she had had been used to seeing the more unhuman part of him for the two years that she had worked to mend him match after match from the damp room of the arenas. Each one slightly different, but it all ended the same.

She would fix him and then go home for a good night's rest until she had to do it again. It was never guaranteed that she would ever have to deal with him outside all of that. However, this was new. The idea that they were interacting a bit more closely with their living arrangements.

The first day when he gave her a brief tour of the place there was a hidden corner of her heart that was smiling at him for being this man that she looked forward to knowing. He was more than that though. He never asked for anything besides the promise that she wouldn't mind patching him up again. He hadn't even asked for that yet. Yet, here was standing, book in hand as he stared at her with this odd look in his eyes.

"Hi." She greeted him as she turned to walk down the halls. There was much on her mind but she didn't know if he wanted to know about any of that. It had been come much clear that her place in this grand place was supposed to be anything but the worker she had become to be. With Sherlock Holmes trailing behind her as she made it down the steps and then slowly turning to face him.

Being up there among the most powerful people in this place and probably in town it didn't feel safe for her to even been speaking with him. There had been a lot said. Not much from her because she was mostly supposed to be there as witness as she was read a list of things she was expected to do and things she was supposed to not to do. More things she was expected not to do.

Sherlock seemed to have reached a decision on whether not he wanted to say something specific as he tucked his hands into his trousers. "Martha told me you would like to go visit your father at the hospital."

"Oh yes. Sundays are usually my days when I do that. I mean if that's okay. Do you need me here, or..?"

A short smile surfaced on his lips as he shook his head. His curls leaping up and down as he moved. "No, I'll go with you if you want. It's very dull around here. Besides I don't have any plans. I'll go get the keys and we can go." He nodded as if he was just deciding this is what he wanted to in that moment.

"Okay. Wait…you drive?" She gave him a surprised look, her eyes wide and her face glowed a bit in anticipation for her answer.

"Of course. Unless it's for family matters I take my own car. It was a gift. Wait for me outside. I'll be right back." He left her there at the staircase as he went around the stairs and down one of the hallways that they hadn't been down to. Molly stood there for a second before walking towards the door and opening it. It was a bit windy out but not too cold as Molly was dressed comfortably enough that she could manage. She would be indoors soon enough.

She took the steps a couple at time and looked back up at the door, waiting for her driver to come down. She tried not to laugh at the thought of Sherlock being her chauffer. It was an odd thought though. She hadn't known minutes before that he even drove or had a car for that matter. She was learning new things about him every minute. She had learned a few that he might not like to know that she knew of during her meeting with three highly involved individuals. She would have time later to dwell on that however.

Sherlock came down the steps with a suit jacket on his shoulders, the clean dress shirt he had on moments ago and a pair of nice slacks. He was an impeccable dressed man, but she stopped thinking that as he gestured for her to walk with him around the side of the house to a car park where there were four different vehicles parked there. He went towards the second one on the left.

Molly didn't know much about cars but she knew this one was adequately in the taste of its driver. It looked like one she had seen a guy from her high school drive before but this one was a bit more as she saw once Sherlock opened the door for her and assisted her in getting in. It was higher off the ground than any cab or town car she had ever been in.

Interior was smooth and neutral in color but as Sherlock joined her in the driver's seat she could see how accustomed to it he was. He moved with fast movements as he clicked his seatbelt in place and turned the key in the ignition to start it up. He looked at her for a moment and spotted her observing him. He smirked at her before putting the clutch in gear and beginning their journey out of the gate closed surroundings of his home. He looked comfortable behind the wheel as he navigated through the throngs of traffic that came as they grew closer to the center of London and even closer to where the hospital resided.

There was only one that treated those terminally ill. There may be a few private facilities but Sherlock didn't think they her family could afford those. No mistake about the fact that he did feel a bit bad about that. He hadn't accepted her those few years ago to patch him up because she came from money. He grew annoyed with those who flaunted their own money even if he had been caught doing the same every so often. He wasn't the same as those people. He hated that his family chose to be those people though.

The most he enjoyed was a nice suit and at times a glass of scotch.

His ways of rebelling against the things his parents had set out for him was the dangerous sports that he partook in. Boxing being his last. They gave him a sense of adventure that only a young boy would understand. If he could maintain it long enough, he didn't care much to what his family or their friends thought of that. He'd smile (if he felt like) in their faces and pretend not to notice their flaws that they did their damn hardest to cover up.

That's one of the things that had made him consider having Molly Hooper beside him a bit longer if he could guarantee that. She didn't hide her flaws. She may stumble over them and try to figure out a way around them but she wasn't trying to hide much of anything. She also seemed to be very kind and guarded which he wouldn't say was a bad thing. If you were a menace and guarded then he would have his work cut out for him. Not, that we exactly trying to do much of anything with Molly. He rather enjoyed her company and she was kind to him.

He had a feeling that his friend, John would like her very much.

As they got out of his car which was a bit of a military styled Jeep, he locked it and followed her inside. He rarely frequented hospitals. Only ever had to do that if his injury was life threatening and most times than not he had someone who would prevent that from ever happening. Molly had done that twice. She was a brilliant at her job even if it wasn't going to be her occupation. He knew that she wanted to be a pathologist. If her drive to make sure that her patient didn't die said much about her now, then later when she ultimately graduated and was offered hundreds of jobs elsewhere he knew that she would be brilliant there as well.

He knew the worth of a person just by glancing and observing them. If he knew anything about Molly Hooper, she was definitely worth much more.

He soon erased all thoughts of sentimentality that he was going through as they entered a room. He seemed to blank out through the journey through the lower floors up to the fourth floor, to the nurse's station and now they were inside a room where an older man a bit younger than his own father lay looking frail but smiling all at the same time. If he was standing Sherlock would say he was a walking paradox.

Molly had walked over to him, leaving Sherlock standing at the entrance suddenly very awkwardly. His hands placed back in his trousers pockets as he watched the exchange for a brief moment before he notice the two others that he hadn't glanced at first. A woman and a boy – no man who were sitting on different sides of the room. The woman was dressed as if she would be going to one of Mummy's tea parties while the man looked like he had just came from work. He was wearing coveralls with a patch on it of a mechanic's shop he had never heard of.

He had to be Molly's brother however. He knew very little of him. Only that they didn't talk all that much and he was her mother – the woman who was staring at him favorite out of the two siblings.

It annoyed him when families chose favorites. However as he avoided the gazes of both and focused back on the one true reason he was standing there. He noticed the way the man in the bed eyes had seemed to brighten as Molly reached down and embraced him and kissed him on the cheek. He loved his daughter that was clear.

"I don't know if you were coming." He listened to him say.

"I wouldn't miss a visit." Molly giggled as she stood up seeming to turn when she remembered that either she wasn't alone or hadn't come alone. Her mother seemed to speak before Molly could open her mouth to speak. "Who's this, sweetheart?" The term of endearment almost mad Sherlock stiffen a bit. It didn't sound sincere in the slightest but as to not make either of them uncomfortable he came forward and introduced himself.

"Sorry, I'm being quite rude. My name is Sherlock Holmes and Molly is being quite informative and useful at my family's home. We're making sure she also is going to King's as well. She told me she comes here on Sundays so I thought I'd come alone to make sure she came back safely." There was a smile on his face and Molly once again was covering her mouth as not to show a smile surfacing in front of him.

She knew exactly what he was doing but turned back to her dad who had requested to see the man who had taken his daughter into his home for a professional purpose. Sherlock stood tall, as always and walked towards the bed to stand beside Molly who looked a bit amused but at the same a bit nervous.

Why was she nervous? Sherlock ignored it for the moment to greet her father. "Sir." He greeted as took the man's outstretched hand and gave it a small squeeze. He didn't know much about the condition of his health but didn't want to break too many bones if he gave him too firm of a handshake.

"Do I look like a wimp to you, son? Shake my hand like a man." His voice might have wavered the slightest bit, Sherlock chuckled as he shook it again as he asked before moving back as to not be brushing up Molly too much in the face of her own father. That was bit uncomfortable more so because of all the eyes that were peering at him. They were watching him like a hawk. He feel it on his back but didn't falter in the slightest.

"Are you taking care of my Molly, Sherlock? I suppose you would be with you being a Holmes boy after all."

Sherlock continued smiling and Molly couldn't help but notice that he was faking as he was when he was greeting her mother a couple months ago. He was genuinely content with talking to her father about her and himself. Molly stopped herself from going anywhere else with that train of thought.

Sherlock just happened to be the one to bring her here. It would be much worse if it was someone like Mycroft Holmes who had accompanied her. Molly couldn't stomach the thought of that. She was content in the company of the younger Holmes brother.

"Yes, sir." She listened as Sherlock talked with her dad. He had a sureness about him that Molly had seen before. Everything he said he was sure was fact and that was interesting to see on display in front of those who may not see her as someone special. "Molly is in good hands. I am making sure she had everything she needs. She rarely wants anything though."

"Oh, that's Molly. She doesn't ask for anything even if she might need anything."

"She's too quiet." Her mother interjected suddenly causing Sherlock to turn for a fraction to look at the woman. Her face was blank and it unnerved him. He turned back to Molly and saw the way her face looked crestfallen and vulnerable. It was clear that their relationship wasn't much of the best.

That's why Sherlock spoke up. "I like the quiet. It doesn't bother me. Gives me space to think or read."

"You read?" Her dad asked looking excited.

"Oh, yes. My family has a massive library. I showed it to Molly just yesterday. I think she enjoyed it a lot."

"She loves to read. Especially medical jargon. We could never get her to put a book down when she was little. I'm a reader myself too. Well, not these days but usually I'm reading something when I'm able."

Sherlock nodded. They stood there talking with her family for a little while before it turned late and that's when Sherlock apologized and told them they'd best be off but they'd come back neck week, definitely. Molly was in a bit of a hazy state of awe for this man who she had barely known – really known who was promising things like that.

That's why when she walked alongside him towards the elevator she called out to him only to surprise him with a peek on his cheek. Her only explanation was a thank you. "Thanks for what you did back there. You didn't have to stay. You didn't have to defend me either. I'm fine with dealing with things like that on my own."

Sherlock was about to comment about the look on her face after her mother's comment when a shrill voice yelled his name. He turned that way as he pressed the down button on the elevator and hoped the elevator would get there before he would have to deal with this. He didn't need Molly around when that happened.

He sighed in relief when it arrived and Molly began to ask him about the woman who was calling after him when he pushed her in. "Wait for me by the car. I'll be right there."

"Sherlock?" She asked him in confusion. The door closed before she could actually see what was going on. She pressed the key for the lobby and hoped she wouldn't have to do much waiting. It had gotten dark out and it was a bit chilly.

Upstairs Sherlock was trying his best to dodge every advance coming his way by the woman with the voice that irritated him more than anything. When he finally was able to he bow out gracefully from her he made his way down to the car and to Molly who was beginning to get worried.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He sighed, as he got her in the car. Then he started the car and decided not to not tell her something. They had a good time, right? He liked her dad after all. "She's a friend of my mother's. I don't really like her. Didn't want you to see that catastrophe. That's all."

Molly understand better than he probably thought she did. All she did was nod as they headed back to the mansion. There were much more things on her mind now. It was all starting to make sense. The meeting and now that woman with the shrill voice. Oh, it made sense alright but Molly wouldn't say anything. She did have a relative good day. That's what she needed to focus on right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE KNOCKOUT**

_I hope you enjoy this one. There are lots of things going on and well…you may get a few answers to questions you've had. Plus, more. _

_Much love, day _

**PART FIVE**

Molly Hooper had spent weeks in this monstrosity of a home. Though she found parts of it lovely, she grew wary of certain pieces of it. The ideas of the people who resided in it made her feel smaller compared to what she had before all of this. She knew if she wouldn't have accepted the terms that had been laid out for her that she would be gone from this place. A part of her wouldn't have minded but the part of her who had begun to see the good parts of it, would have wept.

Every morning since her classes had started at King's, she would wake up, get ready for the day and make sure she had all of things she needed before joining the Hudson's in their kitchen for a small bite to eat. From there she would accompany them into town and Martha would drop her off a block away from the main campus and she would walk the rest of the way. This wasn't an everyday occurrence but it happened enough that there was a small routine to have formed.

On days when she had her labs and lectures inside of the pathology building, Molly would almost always find another way to get to the college. The work for that day would always take place much later than she would allow for anyone to willingly take her in their car. Most of these days she would walk there. The Holmes' mansion wasn't particularly far away but it was still closer enough that she had that option. However, this day she was met by a surprise upon closing the door to the house and beginning to walk down the steps.

Sherlock Holmes was waiting for her. She hadn't seen much of him lately.

They would see each other when he came down to where she resided or the rare times when she found him in the library which she had to slowly work her way up to going just because it was so huge and intimidating. Sort of like those people in the room that day. She had started to think about what had happened there more and more.

She hadn't a real reason to brush aside the idea that she would be doing more inside the home besides being Sherlock's nurse. The act just hadn't come up as of yet. Martha had told her that her role would be instated soon enough. There was this big dinner coming up. She hadn't thought much about that either, but figured it was a big deal. Most night's she would come in late and would find Martha waiting up for her with a plate of food that she stowed away in the fridge for her.

She appreciated the woman more and more every day.

"Hi." She said, joining him at the bottom of the steps. He had on a pair of sunglasses on his face. She couldn't see his eyes but could tell she had his attention.

"I can drop you off. I'm going to that side of town for a little while." He told here, nodding as a hello as he gestured for her to follow him to his car which was parked a bit further down the last time she had gotten into it. There was also a lot of mud caked on the wheels of it. She knew he had been out of the house for a couple days at least.

Martha had discussed with her how he would just disappear for some days at a time. He would come back when suspicion would be at its most high. Molly never asked for these little insights into the man who seemed to always show up at the oddest of times, but she found it the slightest bit interesting to learn about it.

"Where are you going?" She asked him as he revved up the engine, and pulled out of the driveway.

"To check out something that surfaced recently in the area. I've been too busy until today. Studies going well, I suspect." He stated quietly – it wasn't a question. He was making an observation, switching gears quickly as they navigated through the throngs of cars and pedestrians.

Molly nodded, slowly not sure whether or not to bring up a little problem she was having at the college. Deciding that talking about that was not good conversation for the morning she chose to talk about the dissection she was going to do today. "I get to slice into a brain today."

"Human?" A small difference in his tone at the turn of subject.

She smiled. "Not yet. It's a lamb's brain and possibly a pig's as well. It depends where I get seated."

"You prefer the lamb, however." He told her, turning to her as they entered the district where most of the institutions crossed each other. Small ones nearer than the much larger ones.

"How would you know that?" Molly mumbled reaching for her bag as he made a quick right onto the street that held the building for the science department, the labs resided inside of them. The pathology department with the morgues were behind it. The car came to a halt as Sherlock parked and turned to her.

"You mentioned it first. If you really wanted to dissect a pig's brain you would have mentioned it first. So you hope that you'll get to try a hand of the first or possibly both if at all possible. It's possible." He told her confidently.

Molly looked at him in marvel of his quick observations. "Yes, well…thank you for the ride. Enjoy whatever it is you'll be doing." She said in a rush, as she opened the door and slipped out of it. She walked around the front of his car to get to the sidewalk, Sherlock rolled down the window to address her. "I most certainly will. If you're done by five forty-five, I'll be around to come get you. If not there will be a car."

Before she could even tell him that that wasn't necessary, he gave her a smile and then he was off.

She had to stop herself from smiling at his behavior. He was an odd man, but she appreciated his actions. He wasn't particularly cruel about any of that, so she couldn't complain.

"So, the rumors are true. You are quite friendly with the Holmes' or at the very least their very attractive and seemingly untouchable son."

Molly let out a sigh as she turned, the smile leaving her face at the trio of women who stood there in front of her. The problem was here.

Hours later when Molly had finished with her lecture for Intro to Anatomy and her dissection lab where she got to dissect both specimen's brains as Sherlock had said, she walked out of there smiling for a little while. It was nice to have a first cut even if it was something that had already been taken out of another body. It was fascinating to see all of the different pieces that created the grey matter of two different species. It was thrilling to her.

It had been a good day of course work and she was feeling better than she had been after Sherlock had left but the day was not ending. Instead, while walking out of the building her phone started ringing in her bag. She stopped just as she passed a set of trees to figure out where it was. She usually put it in the pockets but might have been caught in rushing during the switch from her lecture to the labs. They were in the same building but on two different sides of it. It was quite large.

She had to squat down, put her bag on the ground and move lots of journals and books out the way before she found it directly between an apple and a lime colored beanie that she had been given by her nana when she was still alive. She answered it in a huff.

"Dad?" She asked when she heard the gruffness of her father as he choked out slur of words. Something had happened to her mother and brother. A nurse had come in while he was eating supper and told him that they were both just admitted into the ER. "Where are you, Molls?"

"I'm just got out of class. Do you need me to come? I can find a way there." It was as if she was talking but she, herself was having trouble processing what going on. There was an accident, possibly. There also seemed to be tears leaking out of her eyes but she couldn't exactly feel it. Her body was reacting so traumatically to the news. Her dad needed her, they needed her.

She had bent down to grab her things as she listened to her father talk. He was a mixture of distress and calm. Much like herself. That was where she and Sherlock was the same. She didn't know much about his father or his family but there was something there that was so similar to her own family that she couldn't help but want to know what it was. She knew she couldn't possibly fix it, but knowing would help her understand why it was the way it was.

She began to walk out to the sidewalk where she had been dropped off by Sherlock. She hadn't expected to see anyone. A car maybe but certainly not the man standing before her. He had forgotten the shades that he had on his face earlier. Now, he stood against the car leaning back as his eyes searched the area. Several people milling around, some looking but it didn't seem like he was paying much attention to any of them.

When his eyes landed on her he smiled shortly. Molly looked away from him as she continued talking to her dad. "Yeah, I know." She told him, gripping her bag on her shoulder to secure it. He had just told her that he knew that going to see either of them wasn't going to be easy. None of them gave her an easy time, the fact that they were in pain and injured wouldn't make them any more tolerable. Especially if she was to go there on her own.

"I'll be fine, Dad. I'll come to see you after I go there, okay? I know you're worried about them." She mumbled as she looked up and saw that Sherlock wasn't standing near the car anymore. He was nowhere to be seen. She turned around only to nearly brush into someone very lean and well built. She looked up to see him standing there. His head tilted to the side as his eyes moved from side to side. He was concerned but trying to appear so.

She wiped her face with her hand as she heard her Dad end the call with an "I love you. See you later."

"Hey." She said to him as she stowed her phone away, this time in the pocket where it usually was.

"You need to go to the hospital."

If Molly hadn't been going through an ordeal right now and wasn't about to have a complete breakdown she'd probably asked him again how he was able to just know what she needed or anything in relation to her at all. However instead she just said, "Yeah."

"Is your dad okay?"

"He's fine." She muttered as she got back into the car. She didn't give him any more than that and she figured he took her silence as a way of him not to pry for the moment. She needed to think about other things. Things like what awaited her the moment she would go back to the Holmes'. That was much more detrimental to her health than visiting her family who may or may not scream at her because they were in pain.

So she thought back to that meeting where she met the father and the other son and got reacquainted with the mother.

_The first thing she had thought upon entering the room was that she had been assembled to take part in some sort of assessment. They all looked so well put together. So intimidating, especially the young man who looked to be a few years older than Sherlock. His hair was brushed back away from his face. He sat in a chair off to the side of his mother. She sat there with button up shirt that screamed elegance, the collar set off in a shade of lilac while the rest of the ensemble slid down her slim frame in shades of navy and black. On any other person who probably would have looked odd but on a woman with such finesse and regal stature it looked quite lovely on her._

_His father, sat behind the desk a pair of horn shaped glasses on his face and pen in his hand as he wrote on a piece of paper. He looked up briefly once seeing that she was there. "Miss Hooper, nice of you to join us. It shouldn't be too long of a meeting. I'm sure you have other things to do. My wife thought it was customary that we meet our newest house guest. She unlike me had been surprised by your arrival. Sherlock had mentioned it to me a couple days before his retire from that sport. He didn't say much but I asked to get a file from Michael about you before you were hired the first time. You've hold a lot of promise."_

"_So much promise." The son muttered. Molly's eyes flickered to him briefly as she assessed his gaze on her. She had met him before, several times in fact. He held the same look as every time before. He didn't like her for some reason. _

"_Yes, and that's why beyond whatever it was Sherlock has asked of you we have one more thing we feel will be more than adequate for you skill set. If not, you can learn from Martha and that daughter of hers." The mother spoke in a tone that Molly had to try not make it obvious she hated. Contempt, she held a lot of that for Molly in particular. She and Mycroft were the same. They felt she wasn't worthy of being allowed here. _

_At least they had something in common. Molly refrained from uttering a word as she listened to the new set of guidelines she was to follow. _

"_You will help with the serving and clearing away of dinner."_

"_A simple dress will be provided for you to wear during this time, you will wear nothing different. All help, has the same attire."_

"_When in the presence of those who are guests and not, refer to any as "sir, madam, miss, etc.", it allows some sort of welcoming that is not any different from anyone who houses elsewhere."_

"_Finally, do not fraternize with those above you if you are not spoken to directly when working or not."_

_The last one was going to be harder for Molly than anything else. She had already done so on a few occasions already when it came to Sherlock. She still didn't understand why that rule had been stated. She wouldn't harm him or anyone that may come in or out of the house. She wasn't one to meddle in things that she wasn't directly a part of._

"_Do you understand all of the above rules and regulations, Miss Hooper?" The missus asked again as Molly had seemed to space out for a moment. Molly gave a terse nod and slowly got to her feet. "I understand." She told her carefully. She eyed each of them with care as she began to leave the room. It was full of such old fashion ideals, not only what she had come to see and hear with her own eyes but the entire look of it. Max(imus) had been correct. That was not a good place to ever be called to. _

_As she reached for the doorknob to leave them she heard the cool voice of his father speak in a much more soothing tone. "Welcome to the manor, Molly. I do hope you enjoy your time here." Molly gulped as she let herself out only to come face to face with her one and only relief and source of conflict; Sherlock Holmes._

Molly watched Sherlock as he took the key out of the ignition and even when she told him that she didn't need him to come inside the hospital with her. She would be fine, she found herself being helped out of the car and being led inside. She took the forefront of their pair – talking to the nurses to find out what floor her brother was on, pressing the button to go up but she wasn't ever on her own. Sherlock had declined her idea that he would leave her alone. He stayed near at all times.

She wished to tell him that this wasn't a good idea. Him wanting to be around her so much. The idea of tell him what his family had laid out for her in and out of the house was something she didn't think she would like being a part of. He would find out sooner or later. Sooner if she knew what she would have to do at the dinner. A piece of this game that she hadn't the slightest clue was beginning.

It wasn't until they were back in the house and Lilith had practically dragged her away from Sherlock who stood there looking down right confused about why there was so much force on the youngest daughter of Mrs. Hudson into getting her away from him and down to their quarters. He hadn't even gotten a chance to full discuss anything with Molly.

He had stayed outside the doors of the rooms where her mother was, and around the corner of the one her brother slept in. They both had been asleep but Molly had stayed an hour in each of their rooms. He had heard her speaking to them even if they had no way of hearing any kind thing she had uttered to them like the sweet daughter and sister she was. Even when the odds of them returning the sentiments back, she showed herself to be just as caring as always.

It was only during the time with her father that Sherlock entered a room. He had been around the man a few times since Molly's residency at his home. He joined her on three of the six visits to visit him and now here was the fourth one. He smiled at him and sat against the wall as Molly spoke to him about her brother and her mother and about the dissection today where yes, she had done both specimens. He held back a smile at how happy she seemed to be discussing such bleak matters with her father.

He didn't stay on the wall too long as her father had called him over to talk about something he had seen on the news. Two men had died from a seemingly fatal dose of antihistamine. He asked him questions about it, having realized the man might have known more as he had seen him with a paper a few times looking through it. He had heard of it but hadn't really made many inquiries about it. They talked for a little while before a nurse came in with his nightly dose of medicine and told them that they would have to leave. The hospital was closing for visiting hours.

"Rest well, sir." Sherlock told him awkwardly as Molly pressed a kiss to his forehead before stepping back and walking towards the door with him trailing behind her.

Now, he stood at the staircase getting ready to head back up to his room to dress for dinner as he knew this one was supposed to be a big deal. He wouldn't be wearing anything different but he might need a new pair of trousers and a new shirt. He had torn a piece of it during his time outside today and now he would need to get them mended or throw them away.

Upon getting up to his room and opening his closet, he took the dark purple shirt out knowing his mother would at least appreciate it seeing as all the showy stuff was because of her. His father couldn't care less and seeing as his brother had made a reappearance just for the occasion he would just want to show him that he was capable of doing things right even if he was present. Not that he really cared what his brother thought.

He began to unbutton his shirt and winced as he pulled it off. He looked over his shoulder to see the tear in his own skin. It wasn't bleeding that much anymore but he would need to put something over it until dinner was over and he could get Molly to look at it. He trusted her more than any of the others. If not her, if she was too tired he could get Mrs. Hudson to do it. He'd rather Molly at this point because he still needed to talk to her. Actually talk to her. He hadn't done that in a long time.

He reached over into the drawer on his work table where he kept a small amount of gauze and bandages for instances just like this and made quick work of it. Slipping on his shirt and finishing off his ensemble with his jacket. He inspected himself in the mirror before going down.

There were several things he didn't expect to see upon sitting down for the meal. One being the woman who plopped down next to him. He had been doing so well at avoiding her and her advances which only seemed to be encouraged by his own mother. Didn't she understand that he didn't like this? It made me uncomfortable.

He fought to remember her name as he said hello to her out of politeness than the fact that she was basically on his arm jabbering away like someone trying to get you to sell something. He glared at Mycroft who seemed to be all that more amused at the look of annoyance on his face as he had to pretend to actually be listening to any of the trivial things that was coming out of the woman's mouth.

Ah, yes her name was Carroll Meredith Pearson an old family friend of his mother's middle child. They met when he was eleven and forced to attend a party with his mother. He had stuck to her side, his mother not the girl. She did make it a point to try to drag him out to the other children that had been in attendance. He had run away from her. At one point he could faintly remember shouting at her at how irritating she was and that had gotten her away from him. Only to meet him again a few years later when they were both in high school at the academy.

Sherlock had done nearly everything to get his parents to allow him to have home studies. In the end he graduated from the private academy and then begun to take his uni courses at home with a teacher who knew a variety of intriguing subjects. Well, he had went through four before that one. Now, he was working on a bit of a solo load of work where he didn't require much as far as instruction went.

Now, the girl now a woman sat next to him being nearly as annoying. Except there was the added bonus that they were around family so he couldn't say anything rude. He had wanted to.

He had nearly decided to excuse himself during the first course when the second surprise came into the room. Molly Hooper was there, of course but she was dressed just like Martha and Lilith. A simple black dress fitted around her. It was a very appealing garment but she seemed to wear it nicely enough. Her hair was pulled back away from her face. She did look tired among things but that's not what bothered him the most.

She had tray in her hand and quickly begun to set down glass after glass of Chardonnay and sparkling water for those who had not be at the age to drink just yet. She moved about in a hurry and he was almost sure she would trip up. She had the habit of being clumsy at times. She seemed to be running on adrenaline.

It was as she finally came around the long table to his side that he made his dislike of this known. Molly had just reached over to set down a new plate of food for Carroll that Sherlock took her wrist in his hand, pulling her to his side. Molly let out a breath as she turned her attention to him. "Yes, sir?"

The last word fell flat out of her mouth as she glanced slightly at the woman who was sitting next to him. She focused on him as he asked, "What…what are you doing?"

Molly knew that he knew what she was doing but she answered him anyway. "Working." She told him as she slid her hand from his grasp and told back around, nodding to Max who was watching her closely as she sighed and headed back through the side door where Martha was waiting with a glass of water for her.

"He's upset dearie. When he invited you here I don't think he understood that he would have to see you this way."

Molly nodded knowing that that's why he reacted that way and why she was sure he would act even more negatively towards his family later after this dinner was over. "Go on, we can handle the rest of this. Go out to the garden. It's quite lovely. I don't think you've been there just yet."

She drunk the water slowly before handing the glass back to Martha and handing Lilith her empty tray. She walked down the hallway, to her room and kicked off the heels she had on for her flats. She half stepped out of the room before deciding to grab her grey cardigan because it was rather chilly out tonight and she followed the trail up to the opening between the trees where the garden flowed in rows and rows. There were also vegetation the ground but it was the flowers that captured her attention and she sat on her knees in front of a row of lilies and she cried.

This was not a good day and she needed to let it go.

Sherlock Holmes was furious. He had stormed into his father's office mere moments after dinner was concluded. He knew that's where they would all go. They always came up here. As if they were plotting more of the wrongs that they could do.

His mother was the worst. He couldn't look at her as he continued to pace. He wasn't sure what to start with. There was too much to cover and he didn't know how to not just start yelling at them. If he was any other person he was sure this would seem as if the roles had switched. The parents were supposed to be doing the yelling. They were supposed to be the one furious over something the child had done.

That's the thing, he hadn't done anything wrong since obliging with their wishes for him to stop boxing. He had stopped, and was going on with his studies within their home. "Has she done something wrong?" He started.

"No." His father was the first to answer. He knew exactly who his son was talking about. He had already known how unsettling the news would come to Sherlock in regards to Miss Hooper and her new duties.

"Then why is she doing that?" He huffed, stopping mid stride. He turned to all of them, a glare deep in his eyes.

"Every person in this house has a role, Sherlock. We all have to do our part." His mother spoke. A frown set on his face at her wording.

"She has a role with me, mother. What are you trying to do?"

"Sherlock, Miss Hooper has made no objections about it." Mycroft stated.

"Well of course not, Mycroft. She doesn't like to disappoint people even if she feels uncomfortable. She feels that she owes you all something."

"How do you know that?" His mother asked while his brother said something completely different. "I would say her feelings are ample in their assumption. No one lives for free."

Sherlock walked towards his brother, his hands coming to grip at the lapels of his coat. He was leaving again, he knew. "I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you just said."

"SHERLOCK!" Both of his parents shouted at him. He held his older brother up there for a little longer before letting him going, his hands straightening him up a little bit before walking away. "It's not okay what you're doing," He muttered looking at his mother. He knew she was the one to blame for this. She always had to meddle into affairs that had nothing to do with her and make them worse or what she thought was better. It was the same reason why she had invited that imbecile to come dine with them tonight. "I would have thought you'd put your foot down about this matter when you and I discussed her coming here and what would happen. You're a man for crying out loud, dad." Sherlock growled at his dad.

His dad held a look of great sadness in his eyes as he watched his youngest son go. He turned to his wife and stood up. He let out a deep sigh. "You have no idea what you've started. Sherlock is right. Molly Hooper isn't some young peasant as you so adeptly called her that day when she left the meeting with the three of us. She is a bright young woman who had plenty of potential for what lays ahead for her. Stop this now, or I will do something you really won't like." The underlying tones of his dark message was just as fiery as the son who had left his company.

He would go to him now, Mycroft knew. That was the thing about the two brothers. Each parent had picked one of them. It wasn't about favorites, it was more about who reminded the other of whom. Who would less likely cause conflict for whom and lastly which one of them held more potential in the eyes of the mother or the father. Mycroft detested it but always sided with his mother because to him her ideals mattered more than anything that could ever come when it concerned sentiment.

Sentiment would get you nowhere. Caring was not an advantage. He had learned that the hard way. Not that Sherlock knew anything about that. He was never around to.

Trevor Holmes was a man of many faces. He wore a mask most days to hide away the confliction that he dealt with on a daily basis. He let the mask fall when in the presence of only those who counted to him. Sherlock Holmes counted more than anyone. He was so much like him, it pained him to see his youngest of two boys so upset over something that used to matter so little. If he knew the story of how he met his mother, he would think differently but alas he didn't care to share that. It would only turn Sherlock away from him more. He was trying to avoid that the best that he could.

"Sherlock," He called to him, he had tossed away his suit's jacket and was heading out to the garden when he found him. Sherlock stopped knowing that his father only came out when he felt like he needed to address something that troubled him. That was Sherlock's part in his father's life. He was always there to listen to him and at times give feedback into what he thought was happening.

Sherlock locked eyes with his father and saw the way his face fell as he watched him. The boy's shoulders were tense and he looked ready to pounce on anyone. "What do you have to say now?"

"I'm sorry, son. I know you came to me before asking Miss Hooper to come stay with us and told me all of the things that you thought I needed to hear about her. It is as clear then as it is now that you care about her a great deal despite so little interaction between the two of you. It's to be expected after all, she did tend to you for quite some time. However it isn't acceptable to use someone in order to try to back out of a situation you knew would soon come to you. Your mother only wants the best for you despite the way she does it. She doesn't want our family to crumble."

"You think Molly is a hindrance to whatever you want from me the moment my studies have completed itself. I can honestly say, that she is not. It is true that I hold her with high regard and am grateful for her continuing to tend to me as I navigate through different recreational activities outside of our home but you don't understand why. You hold mother at arm's length and I am attempting to do the same but Molly Hooper is something different. She isn't like any of us. I am fascinated by it…" Sherlock trailed off not sure where he could go with this. He doubt that no one truly understood what was happening to him.

"You always get so fascinated by the littlest of things. Always have, just don't let it ruin you. You have so much ahead of you Sherlock."

"I've already told you that I don't want any of it. I'd rather drown than get mixed in with what you do. It's so dull and boring. I like puzzles and mysteries."

"Yes, I am aware. I have a friend who would like to meet you to discuss an opening elsewhere for you to dabble in all the mysteries you could ever want but that won't happen until you do what you need to do. We need you here, Sherlock."

"Why couldn't you just choose, Mycroft? He's more than capable to do all of this. I'm sure he would love to do it, in fact. It's not too late to change it."

"Your brother has already exceeded the age limit required for this position in our family but it was offered to him. He was the one to decline it. He also has an occupation now outside of this family. One that requires his full attention."

Sherlock let out a sigh, "Whatever." He mumbled as he head back towards the gardens where he had been headed to long before his father decided that they needed to talk. He had just made matters worse. Sherlock wished to be left alone now. He didn't need anyone bothering him.

Sherlock stopped when he came to the rows of strawberry trees. They looked more like single branches that sprouted out more and more but they held small bits of fruit that was growing. He reached out to take one when he heard a sniffle not even fifteen steps away. He turned at it and called out the name of the only person who he could think would be out here at this time of night and crying. "Molly?"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE KNOCKOUT**

_Hey there! It's been a month since the last chapter, and I'm really sorry about that. When it comes to this story I have a bit more of a structure and plan that I'm still working on flushing out in my mind so it may take a little time for updates to come. I know that's not really something people like to hear but just thought I'd let you all know what's going on. That paired with the fact that I am getting ready to move again, I just want to keep everyone in the loop. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. Thank you all so much for your feedback. It really helps me keep this going. I love you guys. Much love, day_

_P.S. This picks back up where we ended the last one and well it basically has a lot feels in it, so maybe this makes up for my updating delay. Sorry about that cliffhanger, I can't say if it won't happen again though. -.- This chapter might also be disorganized and I honestly don't know what to say about that but I hope you find some enjoyment from my clutter. Whoops. _

**PART SIX**

Molly was quick to get to her feet and wipe her face although it was still a bit red. She backed tracked a little bit and hid behind an oak tree that was near. She knew it was silly to hide when Sherlock already knew she was there. How he knew? She hadn't the slightest clue but she stood there trying to relax herself even in the slightest. Her heart had sped up when she heard him call her name. She felt silly really, but at the same time she didn't think the events of the past hours was juvenile in the slightest.

There was so much going on and it wasn't wrong for to feel a little bit overwhelmed by it all. Especially when Sherlock Holmes seemed to be at the center of it. She was still trying to gather what it was about him and this place that seemed to trigger such hostility with others around it. Molly, if she really thought about it knew there were a lot of things that were hidden in this manor behind locked doors and up in places she wasn't allowed because of her position. There were secrets and ideas that she doubt she would ever understand but it didn't mean that she wouldn't try to get it in order to find her place here. She knew who she was, and that wasn't going to change because of someone else's ideals of where she fit. She knew where she belonged.

It did make her feel a bit conflicted as to what she was supposed to do. She couldn't just pretend that everything was perfectly okay. It wasn't. These people didn't function like normal people did, not that she exactly knew what normal people did. Her own family wasn't exactly a prime example of this. If anything they might be a bit more structurally put together than her own. She didn't think it matter entirely, however.

Sherlock called for her once again and she took the time to take in a few deep breathes before slipping back into view. He didn't look any difference than he was when she left him in the dining room with his family. He didn't have his suit's jacket on anymore and he had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Apart from that he still looked over much like himself and she thought that was good. He was staring at her in that way that she noticed he did whenever he looked at her. She still couldn't figure out what that meant exactly but she decided against not saying anything.

"Are you okay?" She said quietly as she clasped her hands in front of her. Sherlock eyes blinked quickly as if he realized as to where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. "I thought I heard crying."

Molly shook her in reply despite the fact that she had been doing just that. She didn't want him to worry about her. She imagined he had bigger fish to catch. "It's a lovely garden." She told him as she averted her gaze to the flowers and fruit that surrounding them. He was still a bit further away in distance but she was sure he could see what he wanted.

"Yes, my grandmother started it when my father was born and he's been sure to keep it up with gardeners when he himself is unable to come out and dally in it. It'd probably be more vibrant in the daylight." He trailed off as he took a few small steps as he came to her side. Molly stood there silently as he looked her over. He must have found something peculiar for he leaned down, picking up one of her hands in his causing her to train her irises back on him and what she could see of him. He was a rather lean silhouette in the darkness but she could feel his palm as it folded around hers. His breath was a light fan against her brow as he faced her.

"Your voice wavers when you're trying to hide emotion and the leaves from the oak tree to our right crunches whenever anyone walks anywhere around it which leads me to believe you were trying to hide from me because you're upset. You're not upset about the dinner or the fact that I am irritated over the whole idea of your new position in the house but about everything as a whole. Today has been less than fine and you, Molly Hooper care entirely too much."

"Would you prefer if I stopped caring?" She sighed, not knowing where he was going with any of this or why he decided that in dark he wanted to talk about any of this. What was this? She didn't think anything. She felt like he was just rambling on to someone who as he said did care about what went on and didn't feel like they had a stake in anything. It was his reply that rattled her.

"No, I do not prefer if you stopped caring. That would mean you would stop being you and you are here because I enjoy your compassion for me."

Molly stayed silent for a moment. She didn't know how to take his words. Was he trying to accomplish something here or was he being genuine about this thoughts about her? Instead of down right asking him about it she found herself distracted by what she could see of him. On one side of him he was stiff and straight while the other was relaxed and showing off signs of discomfort. How those two pieces could mix was beyond her but it did concern her to the point that she had to make an inquiry.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Sherlock took a step back, letting going of her hand as he rolled his shoulder a bit, she heard him make a little yelp. He was in pain. "That was the thing I came out here to discuss with you. I need you to take a look at it. I may have harmed myself during a little adventure today."

"What kind of adventure?" She asked as she placed a hand along his back beginning to turn him back towards the house and out of the garden. She didn't seem to care much about anything else. Not what he had told her, she had turned back into the professional that she tried to be when it came to his injury. It being the first one since her coming to the manor. Sherlock couldn't help but smirk at her as she tried to find out everything that she could before they made it back to her room where all of her medical things were left.

He had tried to goad her into going into the actual house – his room in fact but she had just insisted that this was faster and she didn't want any kind of infection to have started.

When they got in her room, she was quick to instruct him to sit and undress himself. He tried not to chuckle at the irony that this situation held. The last time he was before her and shirtless she had blushed and told him to put a shirt on. That had been weeks ago when she was about to leave his life for good.

Look where they were now. He hadn't decided if that meant little to anything currently. As he wasn't sure if he could actually keep her here, permanently. If she left him and this place where he knew she found a little piece with the Hudsons, he wasn't sure how he would react to it. It was something that had begun to trickle in the back of his mind. Especially with all of the going ons of his family and what they wanted from him. He would try to start a balance of both of them if at all possible.

Molly had placed her bag of medical gear up in her closet. It was at a particularly high spot but she could manage to get it. There was a stool sitting next to it the door, which she grabbed before moving to step onto it and move the box she had thrown up there with miscellaneous things that she didn't need around the room. As she was reaching for the bag she had shifted on the stool and nearly fallen off of it if it hadn't been for the shirtless man in the room.

He had been settled in the chair that sat at the desk but had got bored after a few minutes and went back to focusing on Molly who seemed to be struggling a bit. It was a good thing he had already walked over to that side of the small room or she could have fallen and hit her head or worse. His arm was wound around her waist supporting her as she had reached out for his shoulder – the bad one it seemed as she tried awfully hard not wince or make her see that he was actually in a world of pain. Molly noticed of course, she always did when it came to pain and the like. That was why he needed her around. She knew how to fix it, quickly.

"You couldn't have grabbed me with the other arm?" He found himself chuckling as he placed her back on the ground. At least she didn't comment on the fact that he was flustering her again with his lack thereof clothing. That was something different that he hadn't seen before. Perhaps these courses at King's was helping her more than he thought. Despite it keeping her away for hours when he too was immersed in his studies, he did wonder how she coped with this new area of her life. She never talked about it. He decided to bring it up as he straddled the chair as per her instructions. He waited while she peeled away the tape and gauze he had placed over the wounded area on his shoulder.

He heard her sigh as she looked over it. It must not have looked too good as she quickly went to work at pouring something rather cool but stingy on it and then he could hear her digging into her bag for something. "What were you doing when you got hurt?"

"Fencing." He sighed. He tighten his hold of the chair as he felt something rather sharp prodding at the torn flesh of his shoulder. "What are you doing?" He grumbled, his eyes shut as he tried not to groan out in pain.

"You have something wedged in your shoulder. You were already on your way to it getting infected, I don't think me getting it out would be such a bad idea. Is there any other kind of fencing that I don't know about that requires there to be shards of glass or broken up crystal to get imbedding in your arm? Aren't you supposed to be wearing protective garbs or something?"

"Molly…" He called her name trying to get her to relax. For a brief moment he liked it when she didn't ask questions about the things he's did. It made it seem like she didn't care for him the slightest, despite the contrary of all of that. Molly Hooper probably cared more for his wellbeing than say his brother did at this point.

"Yes?" She asked as she continued to dig for whatever it was that was lodged in his shoulder. It was nice distraction over the fact that she had a rather adequate justification for her inspecting his broad shoulders and all the ligaments in between, around and along them. He was a rather glorious specimen, she knew that.

"Focus on the task." Molly was quiet for a moment, trying not to necessarily hurt him anymore than he already was while also trying to get the blasted thing out. How could she see it? It was large enough that it was visible from the open flesh. She had almost had it when Sherlock reached out for her wrist and took the forceps out of her hand. "I almost had it, Sherlock."

"You were taking too long, Molly." He huffed. "Directed me in the right direction and I'll finish the job."

Molly frowned but grabbed the mirror that sat on her dresser and placed it an angle so that as his head was turned enough that he could see where he needed to start that she could also give him a better view of it. It was a sound plan for the moment.

They were together for a few moments, him growing more frustrated by the second before nearly yanking the piece out in one quick movement. He dropped it on the floor and slumped against the chair in agony. That hurt more than he thought it would. It wasn't even a large piece of glass either. It was rather miniscule in size.

Molly felt really bad about it, but quickly cleaned it with antiseptic and a bit of peroxide and grabbed her suture kit that was tucked in the right sleeve on the outside of the bag and got to work with a few stitches to close up the wound finally. While doing so she distracted Sherlock who seemed to stiffen up a bit when she started the first bit of it by telling her about the dissection that she had done earlier on. She was still quite proud of doing two in one day. None of her others peers had tried to and thought her a bit odd for that but she left that bit out. She mumbled a "sorry, that was probably a bit weird while I was stitching you up".

Sherlock smiled at her as he turned around. She had put a bandage over his shoulder before signaling that they were done here. "No, it was interesting. I've never done one actually. It's good hearing that you do know what you are doing. Not like I didn't already know that. You've done this before with me."

Molly just nodded, smiling as she turned to start to clean up. Sherlock reached down to grab the forceps with the shard of glass not too far away from it. His shoulder did hurt but he felt better knowing it would hurt less in a few days because he actually had someone to look over it. He moved to stand up and get his shirt which he had tossed on her bed but back tracked a bit and leaned over Molly's shoulder catching her a bit off guard. His hesitant and quiet "thank you" rumbled from underneath his chest.

The words sounded almost loopy coming out of his mouth but that wasn't what had Molly trying not to drop any of the mess she had in her hands. He had pecked her on the cheek briefly before he had moved away from her. When she had tossed all of the bloody pieces of cotton and towels in a bag for disposal and put all of her utensils on a tray to clean later on, she turned around to ask him why he felt like he had to add that onto the thank you. She was just doing her job.

But he wasn't there.

Later though, when she had gone to bed after cleaning her things away and putting the bag away. Sherlock had come back down and was standing against the door with Max who had followed me despite his own sleepy appearance. "You should go to bed, Max." Sherlock had told him quietly.

"You should too, Sherlock." The young boy yawned, but didn't move from his spot. Sherlock smirked at the younger boy who had assumed the guard of protection for his friend. He sighed, closing the door and gesturing for the boy to move forward. "We'll both go now. C'mon" He replied. He did look back at the door for a moment when he got Max down the hall into his room.

The thing was, Sherlock didn't know what why he had decided to go down there. His feet sort of did the thinking for him at that moment. He hadn't be tired in the slightest.


End file.
